Miyuki Tezuka
is , a fictional character in the tokusatsu production Kamen Rider Ryuki. He is one of the 13 Kamen Riders the series revolves around. History Kamen Rider Ryuki He is a very accurate fortune-teller that believes in . He fights to stop the Rider war and change their fates, similar to Shinji, Kamen Rider Ryuki. Tezuka is among the few honorable and noble Riders in the series. Though he was given the left Survive card, he gave it to Kamen Rider Knight, even though that could have made him stronger. Tezuka was not the original deck holder that was chosen to become a Rider. The real chosen one was Yuichi Saito, an excellent pianist and dear friend to Tezuka, who had lost his ability to play when a mugger (later revealed to be Takeshi Asakura) broke his hands and ruined his ability to play. Kanzaki later appeared before Yuichi to offer the restoration of his hands if he becomes a Rider, but Yuichi refused and was eaten by the monster GuldThunder as a result. Taking the Card Deck, Tezuka later contracted Evildiver and became a Rider to avenge his friend by ending the Rider War. While at a square performing Coin Fortune Telling, Tezuka notices Ren and reads his future before revealing himself as a Rider. Though he overpowered Knight but not intent on dealing the deathblow, Raia is shocked with Knight's suicidal counterattack. But after the fight, Tezuka tells Ren that he cannot win the Rider War because of the doubt in his heart. After seeing a vision of Knight being defeated by Kamen Rider Gai, Tezuka prods at Ren to know the truth behind him when he meets Shinji, who also intends to stop the fighting among the Riders. Tezuka aids Ryuki and Knight in dealing with Gai before he (Gai) is killed off by Ouja. Changing Destiny Raia died during a fight against Ouja. When Ouja performed his Final Vent against Ryuki, Raia pushed him out of the way and took the attack instead. He died shortly afterwards due to his wounds. Being a very accurate fortune teller, he knew Ryuki was the one to be killed and let himself take the blow as he probably knew that Ryuki's better off being the one to stop the Rider war while Knight was better off with the Survive card. Before he was about to die, he sensed something off with Yui but he never got the chance to tell Shinji before dying in his arms. A New Life After Shiro restored time to its proper course after Yui's death, Tezuka was given a second chance in life with no memory of being a Rider and was seen doing tarot card readings on the corner of the street,Miyuki Tezukameets Shinji, saying that "Today is a bad day for you". He attempts to fortune tell Shinji's fate. 13 Riders Tezuka's role in the 13 Riders special was slightly altered from the TV series. He was friends with Ren and had once loved Eri Aikawa, Ren's girlfriend. Though he became a Rider to help Aikawa, he still felt that the war between the Riders should be stopped. During the special, Raia was killed by Kamen Rider Verde and was the first Rider yet the second contestant expelled from the Rider War. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Kamen Rider Raia was part of a group of reinforcement riders led by Akira Date/Kamen Rider Birth to aid the primary riders in defeating the Rock Great Leader. All the Kamen Riders got on their bikes and performed the All Rider Break attack which destroyed the Great Leader. Rider Time Ryuki Advent Again On the fourth day, Tezuka, along with 3 others in an abandoned house, woke Shinji from his dream and prepared the to face off against Jun's team. Tezuka had already gathered Shinji and the new Kamen Riders Imperer and Verde. In the middle of their face off, they were interfered by Mirror Monsters. After they managed to survive, Tezuka met Jun's team and, later on, told his team that Jun's willing to co-operate and had given Tezuka their Advent Decks to him as a sign of trust. On the fifth day, Tezuka led the group to meet Jun's gang to co-operate. However, everything turned out to be a ruse as he backstabbed the team by throwing Jun's team back their Advent Decks. This eventually resulted in the death of the new Imperer after he and Jun's team transformed. As they prepared to finish off Shinji and Kimura, they were interrupted by Zolda and Ouja, who used his Final Vent to kill Kamen Rider Tiger. Another Alternative The reason why he betrayed his team was that he had been in a romantic relationship with Jun together. Tezuka, however, eventually betrayed Jun after being tricked by Dark Shinji. During their battle, he regained his lost memories, remembering that he was friends with Shinji. Tezuka found Kimura and returned his deck, also requesting him to carry him over to Shinji to warn him about his mirror counterpart. Unfortunately, he succumbed to the wounds inflicted by his battle against Gai and passed away before his body was carried over to Shinji. This makes Tezuka the fifth eliminated rider and the 7th surviving rider. Video Game Appearances Kamen Rider Super Climax Heroes Kamen Rider Raia appears in the video game with the others Kamen Riders in Kamen Rider Super Climax Heroes. Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Kamen Rider Raia is a playable character in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. Kamen Rider Raia , is small shield mounted on his left arm. Raia's punching power, kicking power, and jump height are identical to Knight's, but he is slightly slower. Through the use of the Swing Vent Advent Card, Raia can arm himself with the , a whip derived from Evildiver's tail. Raia can also use the Copy Vent to summon a copy of his opponent's weapon By using his Final Vent, Raia can execute his finisher, the , in which he rides on Evildiver's back and rams into the enemy. Appearances: Ryuki Episodes 13-14, 16-17, 19-23, 28, 13 Riders, Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ryuki Episodes 1 - 2 - Survive= Raia Survive Special Attacks: *'Final Vent': 8000 AP (400 t.) *'Advent: Exodiver': 6000 AP (300 t.) is Raia's Survive Form, assumed by using the Survive Shippu Advent Card. It never appeared in any media but can be seen in concept art. In this form, Raia's Rider Visor transforms into a bow-like weapon called the . }} Contract Monster Equipment *Advent Deck - Transformation device and Advent Card holder *V-Buckle - Transformation belt *Advent Cards - Trinkets that enable a Rider to summon Contract Monsters, access equipment, and use special abilities *Evil Visor - Raia's Visor and personal weapon that enables him to use Advent Cards **Evil Visor-Zwei - Upgraded version of the Evil Visor used by Raia Survive Vehicles *Ride Shooter - Motorcycle used by any Rider to enter the Mirror World Rider Cards *'Kamen Ride: Raia': A Rider Card containing the power of Kamen Rider Raia. Used by Diend to summon Kamen Rider Raia armed with Swing Vent. First used in the World of Shinkenger to fight Shinken Gold. Diend uses it again in the World of Decade to fight Ouja and KickHopper. Also available to be summoned by Diend in Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes OOO. Behind the scenes Portrayal Miyuki Tezuka is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Raia, his suit actor was . Miyuki's actor, Hassei Takano, previously portrayed in . He later portrayed as Katsuhiko Yano/Kamen Rider 2 in the movie Kamen Rider The First and Kamen Rider The Next. Conception Notes *Kamen Rider Raia's name and appearance are derived from the word "Raia", which is used in the scientific terms for and , the genera that relates to and skates. *Like other Riders in the war, Tezuka died an ironic death: He made predictions that were always right but sacrificed himself in order to prove his prediction wrong. **Another ironic death was in Rider Time Ryuki, Tezuka betrayed his team after falling in love with Jun, only to betray him also and dying from the wounds defensively inflicted by Gai. He also remembers his whole past with Shinji near-death but dies before he could apologize to Shinji. *Aside from Ryuki, Raia is the only one who has been a hero in both Ryuki's series and movies. (Knight and Zolda were once anti-heroes while Femme was an anti-hero in 13 Riders.) **He, however, is a villain in Kamen Rider Zi-O Spin-off: Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ryuki. *Raia is the first Rider in the franchise to be mostly magenta/pink. *Tezuka is the first Kamen Rider who had a same-sex relationship, along with Jun Shibaura. In the 13 Riders special however, Tezuka claimed to have been in love with Ren's girlfriend, Eri Ogawa. Whether this means Tezuka is bisexual or his love for Jun was the result of his missing memories is unknown. Appearances External Links *Kamen Rider Ryuki (DVD) *Kamen Rider Ryuki @ TV Asahi *Kamen Rider Ryuuki Spoiler Page See also *Kamen Rider Raia (A.R. World) - The user of the Kamen Rider Raia powers in Kamen Rider Decade. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki Category:Ryuki Riders Category:Heroes Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Card Riders Category:Deceased Category:Revived Riders Category:Good turns evil Category:Villains Category:Evil turns good Category:Ryuki Characters Category:Zi-O Characters